Utau Hoshina
}}Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄, Hoshina Utau) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series, Shugo Chara!. History Utau is a high school student turned singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and she's Ikuto's younger sister. At one point she was in love with Ikuto, constantly trying to win his affection and forming a rivalry with Amu. However, she eventually became friends with Amu and got over her incestual feelings for her brother. Utau was an independent artist and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond", which was produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method drawing the heart's eggs out of children and making them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell through, Utau quit Easter Company with Sanjo and became an independent artist, without Easter's control over her music career. Appearance Utau has very long blonde hair, usually kept in two ponytails that reache her mid-thighs, and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians. She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. During her time working for Easter, she is often seen in different clothes that can typically be described as gothic lolita. Her main character outfit is a black dress with gray detailing and a corset. She wears black stockings and black shoes. At her performance of Meikyuu Butterfly, she is seen wearing a short black halter dress with lacing up the sides, a belt around her waist, and white heels. When she performs My Heartful Song, her first independent song since leaving Easter, her style has changed to more of a bohemian style of fashion. There's orange ribbon braided into her two braids and she's wearing a long sleeved, yellow off the shoulder top with a long white skirt. When she performs Taiyou ga Naiu yo, she wears a light purple top that droops on one side, white shorts with a brown belt, and long socks. Due to her celebrity status, Utau is in disguise when she's out and doesn't want to be noticed. Her two basic disguises are either a brown hat and a pair of dark sunglasses or a pair of reading glasses with her two ponytails braided. In Episode 39, Utau never took off her sunglasses despite the late hour, to hide from Amu and her fans. By the end of the series however, Utau seems to have changed her feelings about disguises. In Episode 75, after Amu asked her why she was no longer wearing a disguise while walking in public, Utau replied, "Why should I have to sneak around when I haven't done anything wrong?" Hobbies Utau loves to sing but also has a healthy appetite. She even developed a ramen eating contest at one point with Kukai. Songs Some of her songs include: *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Heartful Song *Taiyou ga Niau yo *Akaneiro no Sora *Blue Moon *Glorious Sunshine Guardian Characters Unlike most of the Guardians, Utau has two Guardian Characters. They have very different personalities when compared with Utau. Il Il is Utau's first Guardian Character who is seen as the conflict-loving, devilish girl. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is peaceful. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. She comes from Utau's desire to be a mischievous, competitive, devilish girl. El Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like El. Although El has a pure heart, she can sometimes acts over the top. She comes from Utau's desire to be an angelic, sweet, good girl. Powers Character Change Il During Character Change with Il, a pair of bat wings sprout from Utau's back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. She can also use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of bats to attack. X-Dia During a character change with Dia in the manga, a headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the anime, it just seems like diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. Utau character changes with Dia for the same reason she would character change with Il - to extract X Eggs from their owners; only the power is stronger - the X Egg will appear when they listen to a CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character Lunatic Charm. This transformation first appears in Episode 22 of the anime. Appearance: As Lunatic Charm, Utau wears a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella, that has small black stripes running down it, and a bat shape on the top. The dress looks to be made out of a rubbery, shiny material like latex. Utau also has bat wings, bat wing clips in her hair, and large, long red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. Abilities: Her special move is Nightmare Lorelei, with it she sends out a massive wave of bats at her enemies. She can also use the Nightmare Trident (Ririn Trident/Lilin Trident) to fight her opponents. Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic Seraphic Charm when she transforms with El. She first transforms into Seraphic Charm in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 43 of the anime. Appearance: In this form, she wears a pink dress and has pink ribbons laced around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing hair clips, and has a pair of angel wings. Abilities: Her default technique is Angel Cradle, which allows her to purify X-Eggs and X-Characters with her gentle song and feathers. In Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 99 of the anime, she aids Amu and the others in the mission to rescue Ikuto, and uses a new attack, called White Wing, against a black X-energy dog. This works by sending a hurl of white feathers toward her opponents to immobilize them. Dark Jewel With help from the Humpty Lock, Utau is able to transform with the X-Character Dia and become Dark Jewel. However, because she is not Dia's owner, the transformation drains a lot of her energy and thus, does not last long. Dark Jewel first appears in Episode 29 of the anime and Chapter 18 in the manga. Appearance: As Dark Jewel, Utau wears a headband with a two diamonds attached to either side, a black choker with a diamond attached on the left, long black fishnet stockings, a pair of black boots, long purple gloves, mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails". Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called Shining Black and Glitter Particle. Relationships Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is Ikuto's younger sister. Utau was deeply infatuated with him ever since she was a child, but over time her love for him turned romantic. Ikuto never returned her advances, and avoided her physical touch, seemingly repulsed by her incestual feelings. In the first Encore chapter, Utau reflects her brother complex and how it used to be the "best thing ever". However, Utau got over her feelings for him and moved on after starting a relationship with Kukai. *'Kazuomi Hoshina: '''Utau's stepfather. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Utau's father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Utau's mother. Love *'Kukai Souma:' Utau and Kukai encountered occasionally while he was still with the Guardians. After moving to middle school and Utau left Easter, the two met and challenged each other to a ramen eating contest. After this encounter, the two started to meet more often. In the manga, the two of them grow to fall in love with each other. She often refers to him as a "kid" due to their 2-3 year age difference. Friendships *'Amu Hinamori: When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she was jealous of how much attention Ikuto paid to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continued to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. Utau kept X-Dia, Amu kept El. After Utau joined the fight against Easter, she and Amu grew closer to each other. Mean but nice to Amu. *Tadase Hotori :' Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto in the past, and called Utau as 'Utan'. He was somewhat of a younger brother figure for her. But when Ikuto and Utau joined Easter, they became enemies. But after Utau left Easter Company, they regained some of their friendship. *'Yaya Yuiki:' In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the X-Egg energy, Easter-created dog together, starting a friendship between them because they're both "little sister" types. Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:''' Yukari is Utau's manager and her closest friend, they've been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. Trivia *The word "Utau", from Utau's first name, in Japanese means "to sing". *The word "Hoshi", from Utau's last name, in Japanese means "star". *Utau's guardian characters' names are from what they are: like IL devIL and EL angEL *While Character transforming, Utau says 'Watashi no kokoro, Unlock!' like Rima. *Utau needs the Humpty Lock or the Dumpty Key to Character Transform into Dark Jewel, because she only can when Amu is around with the Humpty Lock. *A charm, which is used in the names of Utau's original transformations, is very similar to an amulet, which is used to name Amu's transformations. See also *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Shugo Chara Eggs *List of Utau Outfits *Kukai Souma *Notices Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Easter Members Category:Guardian Character Owners